<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Super Christmas by Supercorp15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552722">A Super Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorp15/pseuds/Supercorp15'>Supercorp15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Smut, SuperCorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorp15/pseuds/Supercorp15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara wants to give Lena a sexy Christmas she'll never forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Super Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena Luther woke up in a daze, she was feeling hot and wet. Confused she slowly  opened her eyes to try figure out what was going on with her. Slowly she looked down at herself to place where these sensation were the most intense, only to paused and blink. And then to blink again.</p><p>All Lena could see was long blond hair in between her legs, and although she immediately realized it was Kara and what she was doing, she couldn't stop blushing red and stammering out her name.</p><p>"Kar-Kara." </p><p>at hearing her name Lena's girlfriend finally look up her to meet her eyes, but to her utter embarrassment Kara didn't stop what she was doing, instead she continued to lick her with even more passion then before.</p><p>"What are you doing?" She asked her, although it took awhile for the words to form as she just couldn't stop moaning. It was a stupid question to ask, Lena knew as any idiot could have figured out what Kara was doing.</p><p>"Well" Kara said between licks. "It's Christmas you know."</p><p>"Ahh..."</p><p>"And since it's the season of giving...I've thought I should give you a very hot Christmas present for." She smirked."</p><p>Lena blushed. And seeing that her words had the desired effect on her girlfriend, she returned to her task with even more speed making Lena cry out for more. Carefully Kara moved her mouth to the bundle of nerves on Lena's pussy.</p><p>"Ahhh...Kara. No stop. I-I want to too. You too." Lena panted.</p><p>Though Lena said that and of course she wanted to pleasure her too, she was so close to her release that her hand unconsciously moved to the back of Kara's head to keep her in place.</p><p>Kara however ignore Lena's request. She knew she was close, and Kara wanted to give her pleasure, so instead of stopping like she asked her to, she smoothly inserted two fingers into her vagina, which cause Lena to moan loudly.</p><p>As Kara speed up the pace of her fingers, Lena's hips started to move on their own trying to grind more of herself on her. The pressure kept on building, until it all exploded and Lena climaxed with force.</p><p>As she came down from her high, she was panting loudly. She felt Kara move from between her lags and crawl up her body, her body had gone lax for her orgasm but still she manage to muster enough power to warp her arms around Kara's neck. Kara leaned down and kissed Lena, while the same time grinding her lower half into her crotch</p><p>"Marry Christmas Lena." She give her such an innocent, Supergirl smile, a total contrast to her actions a few minutes ago, that Lena was in a daze. </p><p>She slowly started to also grind herself to Kara as they both gasped. Feeling she never get use to and never get tired of it. they knew they are so close that they will come at anytime.</p><p>"Le-Lena, I...I don't think I can go slow." Kara told her.</p><p>"It's okay... I don't want to slow right now either." She smiled at her and wrapped her legs around Kara's waist, in order to her that she's just impatient  for this as she was.</p><p>Kara gazed down at her and smile, and started to moving, slowly building up to a faster thrust into Lena that made her groan. Lena felt she was close.</p><p>"Oh God, Kara I'm going to cum." Lena said.</p><p>"Let it all out baby." Kara told her.</p><p>They  let a loud scream as they has the biggest orgasm that Kara and Lena ever had. They were both panting as Kara collapsed on top of Lena. after a few  seconds, as she catch her breath, he finally found the strength to roll over to her side taking Lena with her. They lay in silence, still in the euphoria of their orgasm.</p><p>Merry Christmas Kara." Lena whisper when she was finally able to speak again. </p><p>Merry Christmas Lena." Replied with a big smile as they kissed.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>